The Sound of Your Voice
by RedGem270
Summary: A three part love story inspired by three songs of OneRepublic w/ an epilogue! Practically thrown on stage, Helga must perform in front of her classmates, but they don't know who she is and a certain football-head is watching in the crowd.
1. Part 1: Tyrant

Author's Note: For those of you who've read some of my stuff before: thanks for coming back. And for those of you who are currently reading one of my "dead-end" fics hoping I'll just update it soon (hint, hint), you're probably wondering what I'm doing writing another fic instead of working on the ones I already have. Well. . .I don't have an answer. Lol! But I will update the others. I haven't given up on any of those just yet. My computer has been out of commission for a long time and it still kind of is. Well, the computer itself is fixed, but now I'm having connection problems (sigh), but I am currently occupying the public library (just for you guys)! Now I just have to get around to typing up all the stuff I wrote!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 1: _Tyrant_

Helga sat at her lunch table, pulling her beautiful blond hair up in a neat pony-tail.

Gym. It always left her tired and sweaty and the teachers never give you enough time for a shower. _Damn teachers_, she thought as she put her necklace back on.

She didn't wear that bow in her hair anymore, but that wasn't to say that she didn't wear it at all.

She touched the necklace lightly, feeling nostalgic.

Oh, she still wore that bow, but of course she would, though. It was something Arnold had given her. She would cherish it forever.

Helga had stopped wearing it sometime around the seventh grade after a ninth grade girl made fun of her for it. They threw down for a while, punching, kicking, and pulling each other's hair. A typical cat fight, I guess you could say. Whatever it was, Helga was sorry that it was short-lived. A teacher had pulled them apart and dragged them to the principle's office. Helga didn't talk. She wasn't going to bother telling anyone why the bow was so important and why she wouldn't stand for anyone making fun of it or her. She didn't have to and so she didn't.

Now, she wore it as a necklace; the necklace she currently wore.

The day following the fight, Phoebe brought a locket and chain for Helga and helped her neatly wrap the bow around the chain. When it was done, Phoebe sewed the bow in three places: the ends and the middle. She then placed the makeshift necklace around Helga's neck and admired her work.

"This way, no one will make fun of you and you can still wear it without having to worry about it."

The very gesture almost made Helga cry. Phoebe was such a good friend. Helga needed to recognize that more often.

Speaking of Phoebe, the tiny, thin girl walked back to the table with two lunch trays. Helga let out a deep breath just as Phoebe set down a tray in front of her.

"Here you go, Helga," she said cheerfully. A slice of pizza, a carton of fruit punch and a brownie sat on the orange tray.

"Thanks again, Phoebes," Helga replied. "My legs are just so. . ." she didn't need to finish her sentence. Phoebe understood. "I think I might have run a little too fast for that mile run."

Phoebe shook her head, lightly dismissing Helga's explanation with a small wave of her hand. She knew Helga well enough that the gym's mile run was another way for her to let out some steam. It always had a cleansing affect on her, but it also completely drained her, so getting two trays of food was no trouble at all. Not for Phoebe. She was just being a good friend.

"You can have my brownie," Helga offered by way of thanks. "You deserve it for going up there and coming back with one more tray for me."

Phoebe shook her head with a smile, her dark hair swishing over her shoulders as she did so. "No," she answered sweetly.

Out of all the people from elementary school, Phoebe had been the one who looked different on the outside yet remained the same on the inside. Well, she wasn't entirely different. She was still short, still had dark hair and she was still Asian. That would never change. But her hair had grown longer. She still kept it considerably short, but she kept it longer now. Her ends sat just above her shoulders. Her glasses were smaller, they complimented her face more and her almond-shaped eyes. Her height, well, she grew, but she remained shorter than Helga. Helga knew it'd always be that way, though. And Phoebe's beauty was striking. It surprised a lot of people to see how pretty she'd gotten over the years, but Phoebe never seemed to take notice of her good looks and Helga liked that about her. It kept her from being snooty and inconsiderate.

Everyone else had changed too, but not as much as Phoebe's outward appearance. The girls grew up, their faces not changing too much. Others become more beautiful, but that was it. They all looked older, more mature, but that was pretty much it. They all remained the same, pretty much. The guys looked about the same too. The only difference now was that some were hairier than others. Some had facial hair, some did not. Others had become better looking, others did not.

"Don't even worry about it, Helga," Phoebe said, smiling wide and breaking Helga from her own thoughts. "What I really want is to hear your plan for tonight."

Helga's form slinked considerably. _Not this again_, she thought.

"Look, Phoebe," Helga began, "I thought-"

"You're booked," she interjected. "I did it yesterday. They were happy to have a performer."

Helga looked on with horror. She wanted to do something. Scream. Run. Break something. Anything!

"Why would you-?"

"Hey!" Gerald sat down beside Phoebe and Helga could feel Arnold's presence looming over the table. "So, you going to the Songbird tonight?"

Phoebe nodded excitedly, a little shyly, but excitedly.

Helga could feel Arnold's eyes on her now as Gerald chatted away about him and Phoebe getting close and blah blah blah. "Does that mean you'll be joining us there too, Helga?"

She was going to be doing more than just joining them apparently. She was the entertainment!

She tried her hardest not to make a scene, but it was _Arnold_! "I have better things to do with my time," she said not even looking at him. She stood up and took her tray with her. She put the slice of pizza in her mouth and took the brownie off the tray before throwing out the rest and placing the tray neatly on the garbage. "Later, losers."

"Helga!" Phoebe called.

"What other things could you have, Helga," Arnold challenged and she couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried.

She turned and shouted, "_Better_ things, football head!" She stared at him wanting so much to just. . .to just have him look at her with softer eyes. The feeling was fleeting. It was all she'd allow. "What gives?!" she exclaimed. "Criminey!"

She whirled around and walked out before he could say more, before she showed anymore than she should.

That kid was getting bolder and bolder and although she found it endearing once. . .yeah, not so much anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helga sat back in her chair as Phoebe fixed her wig. _I cannot believe you convinced me to sing here tonight_, she thought.

"Hold still, okay," Phoebe said as she took a pair of scissors in one hand and parted the wig off to the right. She lifted the scissors and brought it close to Helga's face.

"What are you doing?!" Helga practically jumped out of her seat. She dug her nails in the arms of the chair, ready to spring up and run away.

"Making you someone else," Phoebe said as she put a firm yet gentle hand on Helga's shoulder and then she cut ever-so gently at an angle. Helga watched as the black strands fell to the floor.

Helga turned to look at herself in the mirror. The longest piece of Helga's new-found side-bang ran underneath her right eye. She liked the look. "Not bad, Phoebes."

"Thank you!" To say Phoebe was pleased with herself was an understatement. The girl beamed. The _sun_ could not compete with her shine at the moment. "Now," Phoebe said, "About that necklace."

Helga jumped. Her hand unconsciously touched the soft fabric around her neck, covering up as much of it as possible.

Phoebe frowned. She wasn't so bright now. "People will recognize it right away," she urged.

She had a point, but. . ."But I don't like taking it off." She only ever took it off for gym because the teacher would never stop squawking if she found Helga with it on. _People are too stupid to pick up on details anyway_, Helga thought. _And I'll be on stage_.

"On in ten, guys," came Joe's voice, the young owner of the Songbird. It was the new hang out spot for the kids. The guy moved in about four years ago and bought a nice little place just down the street from the preschool. Within a year the place was made up all nice and open to the public. Adults and kids alike came in to enjoy themselves. Adults ate as performers played for them and they'd dance on occasions. Kids, teenagers came by simply for dancing and to hear new music, new talent. Friday night was teen night and that's when all the high school kids came out to watch bands play.

"Put on the turtle neck I told you to bring with you."

Helga stared. She had lost that thing a while back. She didn't know what happened to it. "It's . . .kind of. . . gone."

Phoebe sighed. "I figured it'd be," she said as she went to her bag. "I thought you'd at least have another one." She rummaged through it and then pulled out a black turtle neck. "This familiar?"

Helga nodded. "Pretty convenient, Phoebes."

"You left it at my house that night you ran away from home," she explained. There had been countless nights Helga had run away from home and went to Phoebe's she'd have to be more specific.

Phoebe hesitated. "The last time that. . . Olga came back home."

Ah, yes. How could Helga forget? She fought with Big Bob that night about getting dressed and going out to dinner to celebrate Olga's return, but Helga hadn't been feeling well that day and she said she'd skip, but Big Bob wouldn't have it.

"You're gonna march up there and change into something nice so we can celebrate your sister's return home and we will eat as a family."

Helga snorted. "I don't know where you think we are, _Bob_, but this isn't a tight-knit family."

His face turned red with anger. "You will march up those stairs and change into something nice!" he repeated, his voice thundering.

Helga stood. She walked to him and gave him a venomous glare and marched up the stairs. When she was in the comfort of her own room, she tore off her shirt and threw it aside. She looked through her draws and pulled out a black turtle neck and pulled it on. She walked back out her door, but not before grabbing her black scarf. She marched back down the stairs and looked at Bob. "I hate you," she said and stormed out of the house. She had forgotten her coat in all her anger.

When she made it to Phoebe's, her cheeks were ablaze despite the cold and as the night progressed, so did her sickness. She ended up vomiting on the shirt and her jeans. Phoebe and her mother had to help her out of her dirty clothes and get her in a bath and then help her change into pajamas.

Helga took in the scent of the shirt as she pulled it over her head. She vaguely hoped no one came in while she was changing shirts. _I wouldn't want anyone seeing me in all my glory_, she thought sarcastically. Actually, she didn't think she cared one way or another. The shirt smelled better than she last remembered. _Phoebe washed it_. She looked at herself in the mirror as Phoebe stashed the necklace in the folds of the turtle neck.

"You ready?" Phoebe asked, stepping away to look at her.

Helga's heart raced. "No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't even know the drummer or the freaking guitar player!

The pianist was the only one she recognized and everyone else would too even with those goofy sunglasses that made her look like a mosquito and that dumb hat that reminded Helga of those typical college students who wrote "poetry" and "drank coffee". She didn't know why the quotes were so necessary, but they were!

_I don't even recognize myself in this get-up! _

She took in a deep breath_. Calm down, Helga old girl. Just stay calm_.

She could hear Joe introducing them from behind the curtain: "This performer has never been here before, but I hope we can give her a warm welcome." The crowd cheered. _Oh, my god_. "She and her crew have a real treat for us tonight." The crowd cheered again, their excitement only fueling Helga's growing anxiety.

"The name of the group is Dreaming Out Loud," Joe continued, "the name of the girl. . .she won't say. I welcome you, for the first time on stage, Dreaming Out Loud!"

The crowd cheered as the Joe walked off the stage, ready for the band to play and then the lights went out and the crowed didn't know how to react. Their cheering became unsure and soft. The curtains pulled away to reveal a dark stage.

Helga thought now would be a good chance to just get away. What the hell was she suppose to do anyway? She wanted to run and she could feel her feet moving when. . .a single light shown just in time with the piano and Helga froze.

Helga took a deep breath and took in the music. _It's okay, it's okay_. _No one can even see me right now_. She watched Phoebe, her fingers moving expertly over the keys, playing with care and ease. _Okay, Pataki_, Helga thought, closing her eyes. She took another deep breath, opened her mouth and then the lines poured out as a light shown on her. Her words wove and threaded into her first verse.

". . ._you know it is all, all aglow_. . ."

In just a few seconds the drums started as she sang again.

She sang every word with her eyes closed, letting herself become more and more comfortable with the music and the words.

". . ._you know it is all I know. . . all I know, (it's) all I know_. . ."

The music stood still for just a few seconds and then it came thundering back as the drum boomed.

". . ._from the out, from the out. . .tyrant. . ." _Her voice faded a little before repeating the word._ ". . . tyrant_. . ."

She dove right into another verse, her words working like a thread, tying everything together.

". . ._lies for you, that's what they do_. . ."

The drum boomed once more and she began again. "_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_. . ."

By now she was way to into the music to even realize she was giving it all she had. She put every emotion into the song, everything. She sang her heart out.

"_Tyraaaant!_" She held the note for a bit and then let it ease to a close. The lights flashed, colors flying. "_Oh_. . ." It was a soft moan.

The music slowed a bit and the lights dimmed. "_Oh. . .oh_. . ."

For a while the guitar and the piano played as blue light splashed the stage. Helga moved slowly about, moving toward the drummer. Her fingers danced up his arm as he started playing again.

"_Oh. . .I'll stay with apathy, I'm blind but I can see_. . ." she eased her way toward the guitar player and watched him as he played his guitar. ". . ._I'm stained with apathy, I'm blind but I can seeeee_. . ." She held the last note as she tilted her head back, the mike in her hand as she held onto the guitar player with her free hand.

"_Oooh_. . ." she lifted herself up and sang again, looking directly at the guitar player, whose name she did not know. He eyed her as he played. "_Don't justify me, don't justify me_. . ." she repeated these lyrics, looking at the guitar player without moving.

The piano played lightly again, alone and Helga moved away from the guy playing guitar. The piano calling to her. She moved sensually across the stage. "_Ooh. . .ooh_. . ."

She took a deep breath and expanded her lungs and her throat opened. Within seconds and explosion of sound erupted from her mouth. Raw emotion seeped into every word. "_From the out. . .from the out_. . ." The lights raced about, greens, blues, yellows, splashing the stage with color and sequences, stunning the on looking crowd.

The music seemed to round out, coming full circle and it slowly played into the piano's lonesome playing. And Helga soothed the crowd with one last line: "_And it feels so real from the outside looking in._ . ."

The lights went out and the crowd went still. Helga's trance seemed to break just as the curtains pulled in. She looked to Phoebe who looked back at her in a way Helga had never seen before. She turned toward the band mates she did not know; the drummer, the guitar player. They all looked at her the same way.

After a long pause, the guitar player spoke: "You. . .are one. . ._amazing_ performer."

And then Helga realized what the look in their eyes was. It was astonishment and pure awe.

Joe came in his face expressing every bit of awe and astonishment that reflected in everyone else's expression. "You have to come back," he said. "That was. . .incredible."

The sound of the crowd suddenly came to Helga's ears, startling her . They were whooping and howling, applauding and whistling, wanting more.

Tears began to fall from Helga's eyes. She looked to Phoebe, speechless.

"It was all you," Phoebe said. "All you."

The sudden roar of the crowd could not swallow the silence that fell on the stage as everyone looked at her.

Author's Note #2: Well, that's the first part of three. The next is being typed up and such. It should be out soon enough. Now, I wonder how many of you will notice where the name of Helga's band came from


	2. Part 2: Stop and Stare

Author's Note: Woo! Thanks to those of you who read this and reviewed and who didn't review. Oh! I'm so happy. Well, here's part 2 of 3! And I will edit the 1st part for those mistakes. Thank you and enjoy!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 2: _Stop and Stare_

"Arnold is quite taken by this no-name girl who disappeared as quickly as she appeared," Rhonda gossiped.

In the span of only a night, no sarcasm intended, Helga, or rather this "no-name" girl Rhonda spoke of had become a legend among the entire student body. For the past three weeks it was all anyone talked about. This girl who sang on stage at The Songbird had disappeared, but her performance was legendary. More and more people went back every week just to see her sing, but she never came back. Helga didn't want to.

"Oh, ever-so much," Lila agreed. Her red hair gleamed in the light, falling softly over her shoulders. "I've never seen Arnold so taken with anyone."

Rhonda nodded. "Arnold is a romantic, though," Rhonda said, matter-a-factly. "So it's no real surprise how into her he is." Rhonda looked at Lila. "And I'm positive that if he were to ever get with this girl, he would no doubt do just about anything to make her smile."

"Oh, yes," Lila said, blushing. Lila knew this first hand. She and Arnold dated just as their freshman year began. Years of flirting and playing footsy finally brought them together, but it ended just as the school year did. No one understood it, really. They were voted best couple of the year by the yearbook club, too. Being reminded of this did not slow the beating of Helga's heart.

_Arnold is into me? Arnold?! _She drank her juice, her hands shaking. It was like a dream come true. But . . . he thought she was someone else.

Phoebe nudged her gently and smiled cheerfully. "Isn't that great, Helga," she said, her shine blinding Helga. There it was that "sun-can't-compete-with-my-brightness" aurora.

"Why did it end?" Rhonda asked curiously, even thought she already knew the answer. She was obviously more preoccupied with Lila and her ended relationship with Arnold than with Phoebe and Helga's suspicious exchange.  
Lila was caught off guard. "Well . . . I was falling for another guy," she replied, adverting her eyes. To say that Lil was a little ashamed was . . . well, it was right on. Everyone knew Lila broke it off with Arnold, but what they didn't know was why in the world would she do it over a guy like-?!

"It was wrong of me to be with someone if I was thinking of someone else," Lila explained. "It was unfair to Arnold."

Rhonda sighed. "So you dumped Arnold for _Stinky_?"

Of all the people in the world, Lila had dumped Arnold, beautiful Arnold, for pudding-slob _Stinky_!

"He's very charming," Lila defended hurriedly. Lila sighed dreamily and Helga thought she'd puke. She hoped her clammy hands meant she'd be vomiting soon. It was either that or because of her nervous excitement over the knowledge of Arnold's taking to her. "He's sweet and thoughtful, too."

Rhonda scoffed. "He eats lemon pudding," she said as if that were reason enough to give him the boot.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Lila said in her soft voice.

"This moment is way too sweet for me," Helga said, shifting in her seat. It was no secret that she was uncomfortable and besides, she wanted to hear more about Arnold.

"You should have been there, Helga," Rhonda said.

"Oh, yes," Lila said. "The performance was just delightful!"

"Hm." Helga took a sip of her juice. _I_ was _there_.

Phoebe beamed and Helga was thankful she wasn't looking at her this time. She liked the ability to see.

Rhonda looked at her carefully. "You know," she began, waiting for Helga to turn to her again. She didn't, so Rhonda continued, "Everyone immediately thought it was you when we all saw Phoebe up on that stage."

Helga turned to her, trying her hardest to mask the fear she felt. She knew everyone would notice. Phoebe had a horrible disguise that night and she was dumb for thinking no one would know it was her at the piano. Her beauty could never be hidden so easily.

"How did everyone know it was me?!" Phoebe asked, momentarily taking the attention off of Helga. What a good friend she was.

Lila giggled as Rhonda spoke. "Like I've said countless times before, Phoebe," she began, "you were hard to miss."

"You're disguise wasn't very good," Lila complied.

"It was downright bad," Rhonda said.

Lila giggled again and Helga could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She looked at her shoes, hiding the smile on her face, holding back her laughter.

"Don't hold back," came Arnold's voice.

Helga looked up, heart pounding. "What?"

"I saw the smile on your face," he said, grinning. "You wanted to laugh. I saw it."

"Hmph." Helga turned away. Her cheeks flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Arnold said as he sat himself down beside her. "Hey, Phoebe. Rhonda." He paused to take a good look at his beautiful ex-girlfriend. "Lila." He spoke her name with a softness that made Helga's heart ache.

"Arnold!" Rhonda exclaimed. "We were just talking about you!"

Helga held her breath. She sensed their closeness as Arnold settled himself beside her. Phoebe kicked her left foot lightly. She looked at Phoebe only to find her smiling brightly again. Helga turned away. She didn't want to look at anyone, but she couldn't turn away exactly. Phoebe sat to the left of her and Arnold to the right. She could suddenly feel his leg touching hers. She let out a soft breath, trying her best to hide it as she did so.

Gerald sat down on the other side, opposite Arnold. "Anything good?" he asked, winking at Phoebe and making her blush.

Stinky and Sid sat down soon after and then Harold joined them.

"We were just talking about how so in love Arnold is with that girl from The Songbird."

Arnold almost spit out his drink. He coughed and practically gagged as Rhonda looked on with a face that clearly said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Helga quickly moved away when she saw Arnold lean forward. Her hand reacted quicker than she did. She patted him on the back, careful not to pat too hard, but just right. He jumped at her touch, but he cleared his throat as he looked back at her. "I'm fine, thanks," he said.

Helga didn't know what to say. She looked away only to feel everyone else's eyes on her. Even Arnold stared_. Criminey!_ She thought. _What the heck was I thinking?!_

"So, yeah," Gerald said, looking away from Helga. "You haven't seen this girl in three weeks, man. You go back to see her every Friday night and she hasn't come back to perform since that night three weeks ago."

Helga was caught by surprise by this information. She looked to Arnold. Had he really gone by just to see her again? She could feel a warmth spread in her heart. Her eyes softened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arnold spoke first.

"She'll come back," he said softly as he looked down. "And when she does, I'm going to find out who she is."

Helga's heart pounded like a drum in her chest. Her hands began to shake. She could see the determination in his soft eyes. He was serious. He was completely serious. She didn't know what she was going to say before, but she wasn't going to say anything now. _Well_, she thought. _Good thing you have no intention of returning there to perform_.

"Well, she might be back sooner than you think," Phoebe beamed.

Everyone looked up. Helga stared, horrified. She shook her head and Phoebe nodded. Helga shook her head a little more firmly this time. Phoebe countered Helga's nod with a slow, firm nod of her own.

Arnold turned to Helga. He took in the sight of her. Under the table her heal tapped and her hands could not sit still on the table. The fear she had in her eyes was something else.

Everyone turned to Helga. She tried to laugh it off.

"We have this thing," she explained. "We shake our heads and we nod. It's . . .nothing."

"Do you know this girl, Helga?" Rhonda asked.

Everyone stared now at Helga. They all seemed to lean forward, anticipating her answer.

"W-what?" she said.

"Helga," Arnold said firmly. "If you know who she is. . .just tell me. I need to know, so I can-"

"No!" she exclaimed, making everyone jump and the entire cafeteria stop. "I don't know who she is, but I'm sure she doesn't want to come back to The Songbird!" She eyed Phoebe as she finished her sentence.

"But, Helga, I-"

"How selfish can you be, football head?!" she shouted, which took everyone aback. Arnold was not the selfish type and this accusation was beyond belief. "How do you know she even wants to go back? How do you even know she really wanted to be there in the first place?" She stared at him. "How do you even know she'll want to hear what you have to say? Stop thinking of yourself and start thinking of other people's feelings!"

No one said a word and Helga good feel everyone's eyes burning through her. She was embarrassed, yes, and she didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of he own mouth. She took off before anyone could even reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoebe leaned against the lockers waiting for Helga to get her stuff together. She had something on her mind, something she wanted to get out.

"Just tell me, Phoebes," Helga said as she closed her locker. She looked at her friend. "Might as well."

Phoebe looked down. "Well," she began, "I didn't want to say anything after lunch, but I think maybe you should go back to The Songbird. Helga rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Just one more time," Phoebe added quickly.

Helga shut her locker and walked away. _I don't want to hear that_, she thought.

Phoebe followed close behind. "But, Helga," Phoebe said, "Arnold. He-"

Helga turned around.

"He needs closure," Phoebe said carefully. "You know as well as I do that Arnold will continue after this girl and he'll just search aimlessly." Phoebe looked down, her eyes sad. "We can't do that to him. And. . .Justin and Danny have been calling me a lot, wondering-"

"Justin and Danny?" Helga asked. Did she know either of these guys?

"Justin the guitar player and Danny the drummer from the band," Phoebe said. "They've been calling, wondering when were going to play again. And Joe, the owner of the Songbird, too."

Helga turned away and began walking again. They were unimportant. Phoebe was not going to convince her of anything if she brought them up in a conversation. "I could care less about those guys."

Phoebe sighed. "Well," she said, "at the very least. . .do it for Arnold."

Helga's stride faltered for the slightest bit. She continued walking trying to ignore Phoebe's last comment, but then she sighed. "Call them all up," she gave in. "Friday night."

Phoebe brightened.

"But this is it!" Helga said.

Phoebe nodded happily. "Calling!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The place was packed. There were a lot more people this time around then there were the first time. Arnold and everyone had front row seats this time, too. Phoebe made arrangements with the owner to have the seats reserved for them. _On the request of the singer_, she told him. And Joe was happy to oblige. _Anything for her_, he said.

Phoebe had also taken the liberty to invite all of their friends to the show without giving away that the "no-name" girl would be performing again.

Helga breathed in and out. She was a wreck. Arnold would be sitting right in front of her while she sang! And everyone else would be right there, too. How in the world would she keep her sanity?! She stepped away from the curtain_. You gotta stop thinking about that_, she told herself. She turned away and began to pace up and down the stage. _What are you even doing back here?_ She asked herself. _I thought you weren't going to come back?_ She let out a breath.

_Phoebe knows your weakness. _She shook her head, hating herself at the moment_. Arnold_. She thought of him. _You stupid, football-headed little-_

"On in ten, guys," Joe said. He smiled gratefully at Helga before leaving.

Helga nodded, trying to smile.

"Is this really the last time?" the drummer said. Justin, was it? Or Danny?

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Danny," Phoebe replied.  
_Danny! There you go!_

The guitar player sighed. "Well, it was great," he said. "Thanks for letting us play with you guys."

"Thank _you_ for playing with _us_," Phoebe said.

The guitar player nodded with a light smile. They remained in silence for the rest of the ten minutes they had left before going on. No one knew what to say and Helga really wasn't in the mood for small talk. The drummer tried to spark up a conversation a few minutes before they had to play, but no one took the bait.

"Tonight," Joe said behind the curtain, "we have a very special treat for you. It took a lot of time and a lot of convincing, but here they are." He smiled to himself, Helga could almost see it. "Enjoy," he said and then walked off stage.

As the curtains pulled back, the lights went out and the crowd didn't know what to do. They were excited and a little unsure.

Someone in the back stood up. "It's her!" he shouted. "She's back!" and then the entire crowd roared, knowing exactly what he meant. Even with the lights off, Helga could feel Arnold's searching eyes. _Oh, geez_.

The guitar started playing and the crowd's cheers began to whine down. Phoebe's fingers fell lightly on the keys as she played.

Helga closed her eyes just as the lights shone softly on the stage. "_This town is colder now_," she sang, "_I think its sick of us_. . ." _Don't think of Arnold staring at you_.

The drum played as soon after and pretty soon she dove into her second verse.

"_Stop and stare._ . ." Her voice boomed and then she opened her eyes. "_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there._ . ." Her eyes scanned the crowd and in seconds her eyes came to Arnold. He was surprised that she stared back at him, but Helga was to into the song to really know what she was doing. The music did that to her. When she was on stage, she was someone else entirely. Someone who let her do things she wouldn't be able to as "Helga Pataki."

"_You'd give anything to get what's fair_," she continued as she looked back at Arnold, "_But fair ain't what you really need. . ._" her voice softened. "_Oh, can you see what I see_."

The music continued while she paused. She closed her eyes again and let the music fill her.

She came into her third verse, not looking at Arnold, but feeling his hungry gaze for more. He wanted her attention. He sought it out and Helga knew it. She felt it strongly and had she been more herself, her heart would be racing from the thought and not in time with the music.

"_Steady feet don't fail me now_. . ." she sang. She began to walk across the stage. She stopped beside the guitar player, whose name she couldn't recall.

"_But something pulls my focus out_," she continued, "_And I'm standing down_. . ."

She went right into the chorus, inching closer to the guitar player, her voice singing her heart out as she looked at him, watching him play.

"_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared. . .But I've become what I can't be, oh. ._ ._Stop and Stare_. . ."

She could still feel Arnold's eyes on her, jealousy sparking in those beautiful eyes of his and Helga smiled just the slightest bit, acknowledging him.

"_But fair ain't what you really need_," she sang as she looked back at Arnold again. His breath caught when their eyes met, she saw it. And then her voice took off. "_Oh, you don't need. . .oohh. . .ooohh_. . ."

"_Stop and stare._ . ." the music began to slow as the drums and piano stopped playing. "_I think I'm moving but I go no where. . ._"

Helga's eyes remained on Arnold as she sang her last line: "_Oh, do you see what I see_. . ."

The guitar strung once more as she sang her last note and then it was silent.

The crowd was in awe as they looked up on the stage. And then the light on the stage dimmed and the curtains closed. The last thing Helga saw before the curtain closed was Arnold's searching eyes. He wanted to say something to her. He had to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If you guys ever want to go out and play again," the guitar player said, "let us know." He shook Phoebe's hand.

"Of course, Justin," she said.

_Justin! That's his name!_

He stood in front of Helga now as the drummer spoke to Phoebe. "Take care of yourself," he said. "And that voice." He smiled, blushing just a little. "It's heavenly."

Helga looked at him, a little confused, but her cheeks warmed a little. "Thank you," she said. "For everything. . .Justin."

He was taken aback for a moment. "You said my name," he said. He looked down, flustered. "I always got the feeling that you didn't know my name."

Now Helga was really embarrassed. She wasn't going to admit that she really didn't know up until now. "Of, course, I knew," she lied.

"Well," he said looking at her again. "See you around." He shook her hand and stepped back.

The drummer turned his attention to her. "Uh. . .you've got some great vocals on you," he said. "Thanks for letting me play for you. It was awesome." He shook her hand and smiled. "I hope we see each other again."

Helga nodded, feeling a little strange. She smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Me too," she said, surprised at the words. But what surprised her most, was how much she really meant what she said.

They both walked off stage and Helga and Phoebe could hear the hungry crowd swallowing them whole. Questioning them on the singer. _Who is she? What's her name?_

On Stage, Joe spoke into the mike. "At the request of the Dreaming Out Loud's front girl," he said, "Arnold, you know how you are, buddy, come on back stage."

The crowd cheered.

"Go for it Arnold!" Rhonda shouted.

"You're in luck, man!" Gerald shouted.

"Go on, Arnold," Lila said. "It's your chance."

Helga's heart began to pound. She began to pace again as the crowd roared again.

It wasn't long after that that Joe came back stage with Arnold following behind. He looked from one to the other. "Hey, Phoebe," he said. "Why don't you introduce the next band."

Phoebe looked at hi. "Me?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

Phoebe smiled, embarrassed. "I. . .okay." She touched Helga's arm before she walked away. Helga tried grabbing her arm, but it was too late. Joe and Phoebe walked out, leaving Arnold and Helga there alone.

Phoebe's voice filled the room as she introduced the next band. She was embarrassed, but excited to be up on stage. Helga almost smiled.

"Don't hold back," he said.

"What?" She looked at him, her heart pounding.

"I saw the smile on your face," he said smiling.

Helga's heart raced as it were in a cross-country race. This exchange happened before. Did he know?

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I, uh," he began, "I have something to say to you." He took a deep breath and looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. "The first time you came to sing here. . .I was mesmerized by you." He looked away, embarrassed. "You were so. . .beautiful. And your voice. . .you're amazing and I want to-"

"This was my last show," Helga blurted afraid to hear what he had to say next. He didn't want to hear it. She loved that he was complimenting her so much. She _loved_ it! She loved him. But Arnold was speaking of someone else. He was mesmerized by the "no-name" girl he watched perform not Helga.

"What?"

"I wasn't planning on coming back," she confessed, "but I came back for the band. They wanted to play again and Joe wanted us here."

Arnold shook his head. "But-"

"I called you here because I have something to say to you, too," she said.

He was taken aback.

She took in a deep breath. "Phoebe told me about you and your. . .feelings for me," she said.

Arnold blushed. "I-"

She shook her head. "I can't return your feelings, Arnold," Helga said. It hurt her so much to say this. She knew she could, but what would he think if he knew the truth? What would he do when he realized that this "no-name" girl was really Helga Pataki? She couldn't bare the thought. Tears began to sting her eyes.

"There's someone else out there who feels for you what you might feel for me," she said. She felt as though she was straining for the words to come out.

"But I don't want someone else!" he said. "I want!-"

"_Fair ain't what you need_," she said.

Arnold stopped. "What?"

Helga shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "I hope things turn out well for you." She didn't even look at him. "I have to go." She quickly made her escape just as Arnold took a step forward.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Wait, please!" He chased her, only to come up at a dead end. He looked around, searching, but. . .he lost her.


	3. Part 3: Say All I Need

Author's Note: Here it is. The last installment of my new Hey! Arnold fic. Ooh! I'm so excited. (clears throat) I have a few things to say. First of all thank you, everyone who read this! I'm so grateful to you all. Really. I mean that whole heartedly. And this isn't the last chapter! There's an epilogue now! Woo!

Second, to **midnightoasis**: YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT THOSE SONGS! And check out the rest of the album by OneRepublic! They are AWESOME! (clears throat).

Third, to **mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11**: AW, YEAH! You're the only one who knows where the name of the band came from! I wish I could throw some money at you or something for getting it right. To those of you who don't know. The name of Helga's band, "Dreaming Out Loud" is the name of OneRepublic's CD. BUY IT!

And fourth, **Nikki Narcissist** Aw. I like that song too! It's so good. The other ones are awesome too, you know. And wait!

Fifth, to **acosta perez jose ramiro**: Aw! You always seem to review my stuff! I love you for that! It's great to know that you're still reading my stuff!!

**To the rest of you who have reviewed**: I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU!!

And I'm done! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 3: Say (All I Need)

Arnold walked down the hall and people whispered. Everyone knew before class even began on Monday that Arnold was dumped. He sighed, ignoring the girls who looked at him with pity.

"Yeah," one girl said to another. "She totally shot him down."

"It's a shame," the other said. "Absolute shame."

These girls would no doubt grow up to be those gossiping old ladies who spoke about you when they thought you weren't listening. You know what I'm talking about: those annoying, nosey old ladies who just happen to live down the street or around the block, the ones who just have to know everything. The one's who turn whatever information they have about you into something that sounds so wrong.

"How you holdin' up, man?" Gerald asked as his stride fell into place with Arnold's.

Arnold didn't even want to look up. Gerald pitied him too.

"I really think everyone needs to stop asking me that," he replied. Arnold didn't feel like being around anyone for this reason. Even Gerald was no good. He pitied him like everyone else did, which was why he sought out Helga. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to hear her put him down. It was just that, Helga would be the only one who didn't pity him. She fought with him, called him names. Her emotions toward him would not change no matter the circumstance and he really needed that right now, but Helga was avoiding Arnold like the plague and he couldn't understand why.

"What up with, Helga?" Arnold suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Gerald looked at him.

"Helga," Arnold repeated. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"There's a lot that's wrong with that girl," Gerald said. "For starters, she's-"

"No," Arnold said. "She's been avoiding me all day and I just figured that something was wrong."

Gerald studied him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you that I think people should stop asking me that question," he said.

"You did, "Gerald agreed. "But you're talking about Helga. You're wondering about her. Something has _got_ to be wrong with you."

Arnold said nothing.

Gerald sighed. "Look, man," he began, "I don't know about Helga, okay. I don't talk to her much, but. . .well, Phoebe is her best friend. You should talk to her. She'll know."

Arnold nodded. Of course! That's right! Phoebe would know. She knew everything about Helga, so it would only make sense to go to Phoebe. "Thanks," Arnold said as he smiled. "I'll do that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoebe pulled out her math textbook when Arnold paid her a visit. She looked at him and closed her locker. "Arnold," she said with a sweet smile. "How are you?"

Arnold sighed. "I'm getting pretty sick of that question," he answered.

Phoebe shook her head. "I didn't mean-"

Arnold smiled. "No, I know," he said. He knew what Phoebe meant. She wasn't referring to The Songbird incident at all.

"Listen," he began again, "I just wanted to know what Helga's problem is?" He didn't realize how bad the question sounded when he said it, so Phoebe's confusion didn't register quite right in his head.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Arnold said, looking confused. "She's been avoiding me all day. What did I do this time?"

Phoebe stared at him. She pushed her glasses up and forgot herself for a moment. "What do you expect after what happened at The Songbird?" She stopped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Arnold looked at her. _The Songbird?_ He wondered. _So Helga does pity me. I thought she would have been the one that. . _."You mean that Helga. . .?" He let his voice drift, but Phoebe looked away, her eyes sad.

"I thought. . ." Arnold began. ". . .I didn't expect Helga would. . ." He sighed.

"It was so hard for Arnold," Phoebe said, looking up at him. He looked at her and her eyes pleaded with him. "You don't understand how hard it was for her to just reject you that way!"

Reject me? Arnold thought. Now he was just confused. What is Phoebe saying?

"She wanted so much to return your feelings, but she was afraid that you wouldn't accept the fact that it was-"

Arnold's eyes grew wide. "Helga?!" Arnold's heart began to race. "Oh, my god." He took a step back, holding his head. "No," he said.

Phoebe looked at him. "You were talking about something else weren't you?" she said, her eyes panicking.

Arnold couldn't even look at her. He shook his head. "That girl. . .that voice. . ." He finally looked at Phoebe. "That was _Helga_?!"

Phoebe was desperate, but she nodded her head, looking as though she'd cry.

Arnold shook and laughed. "No," he said. "No. It-it just can't be." He looked at Phoebe, hoping that she'd tell him she was just joking, but Phoebe doesn't joke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arnold sighed. He had been so horrified after Phoebe told him everything. _Why did it have to be Helga?_ He thought. It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Like everyone else, he thought it was Helga (for a second). But only because Phoebe was up on that stage! The thing is, when he recalled that voice, he figured it couldn't have been Helga at all. But it turned out that it really was.

"What's up?" Gerald said as he sat beside Arnold on the boarding house's stoop. "That was the fifth time you sighed in the past four minutes and I've been standing here for a while."

"Oh, hey," Arnold said. Arnold looked at his feet. "Gerald," he said.

"Yeah, man?"

"Let's say you saw a girl and she swept you off your feet. The thing is, you don't know her name, who she is, where she lives, but you fall for her anyway."

"Uh huh."

"And there's this other girl who is your enemy. She treats you bad, always has for no reason."

"O. . .kay."

Arnold paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Later it turns out that this girl you know, the one that treats you badly, is actually the girl you saw whose name was unknown to you." He looked at Gerald. "What would do?"

Gerald studied Arnold's expression for a moment. He was obviously upset over finding out that Helga was this mystery girl he fell in love with. It didn't take a genius to put it all together after that lame "hypothetical" question. It actually surprised Gerald a great deal, but he tried his best to hide it. He was actually quite good at it, too. Arnold needed his advice, anyway and it would only discourage him further if Gerald exclaimed about this Helga thing.

"Well," Gerald said, looking away for a moment. _What the heck would I do?! _He cleared his throat. "It's like this. . ." he chose his words carefully ". . .the two girls are ultimately the same." He looked at Arnold. "No matter how much I wish it weren't true, it is. Hypothetically."

"Hm." Arnold looked away again, thinking this information over.

"I mean, it would be a shock to me," Gerald said. _A __**huge**__ one_, he thought. "But if I were truly in love with this mysterious girl, then I'd try to see past all the flaws in the person she really is." He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was _Helga Pataki_?! But if the situation were reversed, he knew that this is what Arnold would say to him, so this had to be the best advice he could give.

"I guess it just means there's a side to this girl I've never known before. What could it hurt to try?" Gerald smiled. He was actually quite proud of himself. He had to admit, Helga or not, this was some good stuff.

Arnold's lips formed a smile. He looked to Gerald one more time. "Thanks," he said and ran back inside.

Gerald nodded, truly proud of himself. "Ok," he said, following Arnold inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoebe led Helga to the table right in center. The performer on stage would definitely be staring straight this way. She was surprised that Helga had agreed to come after all. It did take some time, but Helga seemed okay with it after she realized she wouldn't be the one up on stage.

_Fine_, she had said on the phone.

_Great!_ Phoebe exclaimed.

Now, Friday night was here again and this time Phoebe and Helga were both in the crowd. People from school recognized them and joined them in the center.

"It's a shock to see _you_ here, Helga," Rhonda said.

"A wonderful surprise," Lila chirped.

Helga plastered on her best fake smile. "Yeah," she said. "Wonderful."

"What made you want to come tonight, Helga," Eugene asked.

Helga shrugged. "Phoebe," she said simply. "She convinced me to come."

Rhonda nodded. "It's just too bad that Phoebe couldn't convince you to come last Friday or the Friday three weeks before to see that girl perform. She was great, but from what I hear, Joe's pretty excited about this newbie singer, too."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Helga will enjoy it, though," she said, gleaming.

_Oh, no_, Helga thought. _Shield your eyes, shield your eyes!_ But it was too late. That "sun-can't-compete-with-my-brightness" smile appeared, so Helga tried to keep herself from looking.

The lights dimmed in the crowd as the lights on stage became brighter. Joe came out looking pleased. It felt weird to Helga being on this side of the stage, but it was nice. She felt more relaxed here.

"I am pleased to introduce-" Joe cleared his throat, clearly trying to keep from laughing "-for the first time ever on stage The Answer to Dreaming Out Loud." He nodded and then walked off stage, a smile on his face.

For a moment the crowd didn't know how to react, but a soft applause washed over the crowd as they murmured among themselves.

"Phoebe-?"

But Helga's question was cut short when the crowd cheered and hollered. She looked up to see Arnold standing on stage. He waved a little shyly and laughed when the crowd roared with applause and delight. Gerald took his place by the keyboard as the drummer and guitar player from Helga and Phoebe's group settled themselves on stage. They waved to Phoebe when they spotted her in the crowd and despite herself, Helga waved too, forgetting that they didn't know who she was. But they were polite and waved back.

Arnold cleared his throat and then spoke into the microphone. "This song, uh, actually goes to a girl in the crowd who is here tonight actually." He smiled at Phoebe and gave a small wave. Phoebe nodded slightly. Helga looked from one to the other. _What the heck is going on here?_

"I hope you enjoy it," he said, smiling sweetly and Helga couldn't help but feel as though he meant that for her. Her cheeks grew warm and she shifted in her seat.

Gerald began, his fingers moving, pressing buttons and when he began playing the keys, Arnold began to sing and the drum played along softly with the acoustic guitar.

"_Do you know where your heart is?_" His voice wasn't exactly what you'd call heavenly, but it wasn't bad. "_Do you think you can find it?_"

Helga's heart began to race when Arnold's eyes rested on her face. Was he. . .was he singing to her? _But he looked at Phoebe be_-

"_Do you know where your love is? Do you think you lost it?_"

Her thoughts stopped when she realized that he hadn't been looking at Phoebe but at her. That wave before was meant for her. _How did he. . .?_

"_Well, bless my soul,_"he sang, "_You're a lonely soul 'Cause you won't let go Of anything you hold!_" He held the note for a bit and dove right into the next lyric. "_Well, all I need Is the air I breathe And a place to rest My head_." He smiled at Helga, his cheeks reddening just the slightest bit as he went into his next verse.

_This can't be happening, Helga thought. Arnold can't possibly be singing to me-_

Helga's thoughts stopped again. She looked at her arm. A hand rested there and then she looked up. Phoebe nodded gently, her smile genuine and lovely. Her eyes began to tear as Arnold went into the chorus again. "It's all real," she whispered. "This is for you."

Helga looked back at Phoebe, tears falling from her eyes with ease.

"_I said all I need Is the air I breathe And a place to rest My head_. . ." His eyes caught hers again as he continued. "_Do you think you can find it. . . ? Do you think you can find it. . ? Better than you had it. . ._" He went right into the chorus again, his eyes still on hers. Helga kept her eyes on him, afraid that if their hold on each other broke, this would all fade away.

The music slowed as the drum beat softly and the guitar stopped. Arnold's voice was softer as he sang the last part: "_Whenever the end is. . .Do you think you can see it. . .? Well, until you get there. . .Go on, go ahead and scream it. . .Just say_. . ."

Gerald played one last key on the keyboard lingered in the air and then the song ended with the fading note. The crowd stood and applauded. Their excited cheers filled the entire room.

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

Arnold kept his eyes on Helga. She looked away, wiping her eyes and then she clapped along with the rest of the crowd, hesitant to stand.

Arnold looked about and blushed. "Thanks," he said into the mike. "I actually have, uh, one more thing to say."

The crowd quieted down a bit.

"Woo!" one last guy in the back lingered. The crowd laughed.

"Uh, to the girl from Dreaming Out Loud. . .I. . .we, borrowed your name just a little. We added our own bit to it."

The crowd laughed a little bit.

"And. . .I know who are." The crowd gasped. All at once people began asking questions aloud and murmuring among themselves. "I won't give away your secret!" he shouted. "But I accept you and I hope. . .that you accept me, too." He glanced in Helga's general direction, but his eyes didn't linger there. He knew if he looked long enough people would figure it out. "Because I. . .I do love you."

Helga couldn't help herself. She covered her mouth with her hand as her tears welled in her eyes. One by one they fell until they became a steady stream. Phoebe squeezed her hand, trying to sooth her, but Helga wasn't upset, this Phoebe knew. She was only happy and relieved all at once to hear Arnold confess his love to her, the _real_ her.

The owner came out and spoke into the mike as Arnold and his group gathered their things and left the stage. _Now from here_, Phoebe thought. _It's going to be tricky_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoebe looked about and sighed. _This was supposed to be just me, Helga, and Arnold_, she said to herself.

Apparently, people thought the invitation Phoebe extended to Arnold was meant for them, too. "Good thing my parents won't be home till tomorrow night," she said and sighed.

She saw everyone in the room. Everyone in their class, but Helga was no where to be found and Arnold had been trying to talk to her all night, but Helga was trying her best to keep away from him and then she just disappeared. No one had seen her for the past half hour.

"Did you find her yet?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm sorry, Arnold," Phoebe said. "I didn't think it'd turn out this way."

"It's okay," Arnold said, his eyes sad. "I know you tried. If you do see her later, though, can you tell her to come by the boarding house. Tell her I'll be waiting for her outside and I won't sleep until I've spoken to her."

Phoebe looked at him. She smiled. "You'd wait all night for her?" she asked.

"If I have to," he replied.

Phoebe felt her eyes well up with tears. This was all she ever wanted for Helga. That girl had been through so much in her short life-time and nothing ever seemed to really go her way and now the one person she ever loved was returning her feelings. His devotion to her was heartwarming.

"I'll be sure to let her know," she said.

"And, Phoebe one more thing," he said. He whispered in her ear and Phoebe smiled. She nodded and they hugged and then Arnold headed home.

"Wasn't Arnold's performance inspiring!"

Phoebe turned around. Her eyes opened wide when she caught sight of Helga.

"Yeah," sure," she said, walking away from Lila, but he girl wouldn't quit. She just kept following her.

"And the girl from Dreaming Out Loud was actually there. But no one saw her," Lila said.

"Then she wasn't herself," Helga said.

"She wasn't herself?" Lila asked.

"She was someone else," Helga elaborated.

Lila stopped to think about it and then she brightened. "You mean she was in disguise?"

Helga sighed. "Sure."

"Helga!" Phoebe shouted.

Helga looked up, relieved when she saw Phoebe heading her way. "Phoebe's calling me," Helga said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later." She walked away and quickly caught up with Phoebe. "I am _so_ glad to see you, Phoebes. I-"

Phoebe grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her close. "I have a message for you," she whispered. "From Arnold."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arnold sneezed. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. He had been waiting for a few hours, though and it was getting a little colder. _Maybe I should've worn a jacket_, he thought. _I can't risk getting one now. Helga might show up while I'm inside_.

_Helga_, he thought. He laughed a little bit and shook his head. It was still a little weird, but he'd try his best to make this work. That is, if Helga gave him a chance.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime, football head?"

Arnold stood. "Helga," he said. She looked away, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face, but she was blushing quite noticeably.

He smiled. "I could say the same to you," he said.

She didn't say anything.

"Anyway," he began, "Let's go inside. It's warmer there. We could go to my room and talk or-"

"Listen, Arnoldo," Helga said. "I don't know what your game is, but I won't be fooled."

Arnold looked at her, confused, but then he blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, I wouldn't take advantage of you, Helga. I-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Helga exclaimed, her cheeks bright red. "I was just trying to say that if you're trying to play games here, I won't stand for it. You can't just-"

He took her hand in his. "I'm not playing games, Helga." He looked at her. Helga knew him well enough to know he was sincere with everything he said, this would not be an exception.

"Come on," He said. He led her inside and then to his room. "Have a seat," he said, turning on the light.

Helga looked around as she closed the door behind her. She wanted to jump on his bed and curl up into a ball and sleep. She was tired, but she'd stay awake for this. She remembered the last time she was in here. She hide a smile and sat down on his couch. He rolled over his computer chair and sat down in front of her. There was a long awkward silence between the both of them.

"Uh," Arnold began, but he could not finish.

"It's late," Helga said. "Almost one in the morning," she said, getting up, "I should get home. My parents will-" She caught herself. _They wouldn't worry_. "Well, it's late."

"Wait," Arnold said, grabbing her arm. He stood up. "I. . .I was surprised when I found out it was you." He looked down. "At first, I didn't want to believe it was you, but Gerald-"

"Tall-hair boy, knows, too?"

"No, he just gave me some advice. I didn't tell him," Arnold promised. "But he helped me realize that you and that girl on stage are one and the same." He looked at her.

"I feel in love with the sound of that girl's voice, but that girl is you, Helga," he said. "I'd really love it if we could. . .uh, well, would you do me the honor of. . ."

"Spit it out!"

"Helgawillyoubemygirl!"

This took her by surprise even though this is where she knew it would lead given the things he'd said up until now. At least, she hoped it would. "I. . ." Tears began to stream down her face and she nodded. Arnold smiled softly at her, gently touching her face. He wiped away the stray tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Can we not. . .tell anyone?" she asked.

Arnold looked at her.

"I-I just don't want people to know it was me yet," she said, fighting a blush.

Arnold smiled again. "Yeah, I figured," he said.

Helga stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I had a feeling you'd feel that way, so you have until next Friday to boost up your courage and let everyone know."

"What?"

"I asked Phoebe if she'd book you a gig at The Songbird for next Friday. You could sing as yourself and then we wouldn't have to worry about hiding our relationship."

Helga pushed away from him. She stomped down his stairs and toward the front door. Arnold hurried after her. He took her arm and pulled her back before she could open the door. "I knew you wouldn't like that," he said nervously.

"Then you shouldn't have done it!"

Arnold nodded, but he took a step toward her. "But if we're going to be together," he said, "I don't want to hide it." She adverted her eyes and Arnold knew what she was thinking. "No matter what anyone will think."

She looked up at him and then she sighed. "Fine," she said. "In one week, but when Friday rolls around and I don't want to go through with it, then you'll have to give me another two weeks, at least."

Arnold nodded. "Deal."  
Helga grudgingly shoved her hand toward him. Arnold looked confused at first. He looked at Helga's hand and then at her, but he smiled. He stepped closer and then leaned forward. "Couples don't shake hands," he said and kissed her.

Helga's heart fluttered. She could feel all her blood rushing through her veins. Nothing seemed to make sense, but the touch of Arnold's lips on hers. She felt as though she was soaring and she hoped the feeling would never go away.

When he pulled away, Helga's eyes were still closed.

"Wow," Arnold whispered. "L-let me walk you home."

Helga too stunned to speak, nodded. She watched Arnold as he opened the door for her. Was this really happening? Arnold smiled at her and then took her hand. Their fingers laced around each other's as they walked. _I could get used to this_, Helga thought with a sigh of relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I really have to stop letting myself be convinced of doing these stupid things_, Helga thought and sighed. But when Arnold kissed her, she couldn't deny him of anything and she was like jell-o in his arms and Phoebe. . .she should be a lawyer. With her ability, she could convince a jury and a judge to let a guilty man go free.

"It'll be okay," Arnold said. "I'll be watching in the front."

"That doesn't help me at all," she said. "That's only gonna make me nervous."

Arnold smiled. "I make you nervous?"

Helga's face turned beet red. "No!"

Arnold laughed. He kissed her cheek. "You make me nervous, too," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just hide it better." Helga looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment with anger, but Arnold took her hand and placed it over his heart. Helga looked at him again. His heart was _racing_. "It's because of you that it beats so fast."

Helga softened. She hugged him. _Thank you, Arnold_, she thought.

"We'll be on soon, so break it up, you love birds," Justin said. He got in place on stage and fixed his guitar strap. Arnold smiled again as he looked at Justin and then he held Helga closer and kissed her forehead. He kissed her hand and then he made his way off stage. Helga could hear everyone call out to Arnold as he walked toward them, bombarding him with questions.

"So things are still going well, I see," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Helga answered "I'm just waiting to wake up."

"It's not a dream, Helga," Phoebe said. "This is it."

Behind the curtain, Joe spoke into the mike. "It gives me great pleasure," he began, "to introduce to you the improved Dreaming Out Loud!"

The crowd applauded and screamed.

"You ready?"

Helga took in a deep breath. "Let's do this."

The curtain opened and so it began.


	4. Epilogue: Mercy

Author's Note: This is just en epilogue, so it isn't very long. And it's written from a perspective I've never written in before. I'm so proud. I've been thinking about this for a long time. When the idea for this story came to me, I was listening to the CD and I started thinking that it would be great to use these songs, but I wanted to use "Mercy" so much. Then, I thought that "Say (All I Need)" would be a better end. And then I thought of an epilogue, but then I said to myself, "Then it wouldn't be a 3-parter." And, well. . .Here I have an epilogue. Enjoy!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue: Mercy

The lights dimmed and the curtains pulled away. The crowd cheered. The guitar player and drummer where set on stage. Phoebe looked absolutely lovely at the piano, her smile wide and oh-so pleasant. And. . .

"Helga?"

The entire table in center, sat still. The rest of the crowd wasn't sure how to react either. What happened to the singer of Dreaming Out Loud? Was Helga recruited in her place?

"What are you doing up there, Helga?" Harold laughed.

"Yeah," Sid chided, "Did you lose your way?"

Stinky laughed, "Yeah," he echoed, "Have you sauntered off in the wrong direction?"

"Shut it, you losers!" Helga shouted into the mike. The crowd groaned, some covered their ears. "I. . .I'm the singer of the group. Up until now, I'd been wearing a disguise."

Everyone stared up at her.

Her angry scowl appeared on her face. "I'll prove it!" she shouted, startling the crowd. She motioned to the band with her hand and a familiar sound filled the room. Phoebe played the piano for a bit and then Helga sang. The lyrics were familiar, too. It was the song the group first played at The Song Bird. That heavenly voice. . .

The guitar played and then Helga stopped.

Every mouth in the audience was open wide. She motioned again and another, softer familiar sound played. The second song.

Her voice was gentle and oh-so lovely. Lila was touched, truly touched by Helga's voice.

"Helga!" everyone at Lila's table exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Rhonda shouted as she stood.

"Then," Stinky said turning to Arnold, "that means-"

Arnold laughed, shrugging. "I'm in love."

"What?!"

People spoke all at once, their minds exploding.

"Ya got a problem with that?!" Helga warned.

No one knew what to say, but then there was an explosion of voices and a wave of questions tumbled out of everyone's mouth.

"It's wonderful!" Lila said finally, a tear in her eye. "You've got a beautiful voice, Helga!" Helga wasn't the only one surprised by Lila's sudden exclamation. "It could only belong to you. It makes sense."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Rhonda asked. "It's _Helga_!"

"Its mind blowing," Nadine said.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Lila said, never once taking her eyes off Helga, making the other girl a little uncomfortable. "Please, sing for us again, Helga."

People began to sit, waiting. Helga turned to Arnold. When he nodded, Helga motioned to the band. The guitar player began first, softly touching the strings on his guitar. The crowd sat still, taking in a deep breath, waiting on edge of their seats to hear Helga's voice again. Maybe, they thought, they had it wrong. Maybe it wasn't Helga's voice they had all been dazzled by.

Helga began to sing with a gentleness that was uncharacteristic of her, but it was so fitting. Lila knew just by looking that this was Helga's true self. The girl that stood on stage with a gentle song was the real Helga Pataki, the one that had been hiding behind the tough exterior that everyone else knew. This was Helga Pataki. The _real_ Helga Pataki.

The guitar took off and the drums played along as Helga ended her second verse and went into her third. "_Angel of Mercy. . .How did you find me? How did you pick me up again? Angel of Mercy. . .How did you move me? Why am I on my feet again? And I see you. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .whoa. . _." She held the note for a moment.

The music slowed a bit. The guitar played softly and then the drums picked up the pace as Helga sang again.

"_I wanted to love. . .its all my fault now. . .A tragedy for sure_. . ." Her voice took off as she sang the chorus. "_Angel of Mercy. . .How did you find me? How did you pick me up again?_"

She held on to the mike and closed her eyes as she sang from the heart. Every word dripped with the emotions she felt and every emotion she sang was conveyed to the crowd. Lila glanced over in Arnold's direction. They hadn't been together for very long, Lil could safely assume this, given the fact that Arnold performed the previous Friday and by then already knew who Helga truly was. But even so, his positive personality really let Helga open up her soul. Now she bore it all in front of them. Lila could tell Helga's Angel of Mercy was Arnold himself.

_Good for you_, she thought. _You deserve this happiness. Arnold will be good to you_.

"_Whoa. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .I feel you. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .ooo. ._ ."

She opened her eyes as she swayed her hips. _"I'm so lost in you_. . ." her eyes fell on Arnold and he looked right back, their eyes locked in a loving embrace. "_A tragedy seemed to be over now. . . .A tragedy it seemed to be. . _." She dove into the chorus again, her eyes never leaving Arnold's.

"_And I see you. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .whoa. . .ooo. . .And I feel you_. . ._whoa. . .whoa. . .whoa. ._ ." She let her voice soar. It was like a caged bird bursting through the open door of it metal constraints and spreading it's wings wide and flying off into freedom. "_And I feel you. . .oh. . .oh. . .whoa. ._ ." Her voice was so raw with emotion that it was amazing and then it softened. "_I feel you. . .oh. . .oh. . .oooh. . ._"

There was a silence that fell upon the crowd when Helga's song ended, but her voice remained lingering in the air. No one wanted to speak. They were awed by her and they also wanted to catch the sound of that lingering voice before it completely faded away.

Lila didn't know who started it, but the crowd began to applaud and rise. Their cheers reached deep into Helga's heart and pulled with them a gratitude that Lila had never seen before. Tears formed in Helga's eyes. "Thank you," she said into the mike, though to Lila it seemed as though she meant it more to herself.

"And don't you ever mention this around me again!" she shouted into the mike, but the crowd's joy and approval of her almost washed over the sound of her voice.

From here on out, Lila hoped that Helga would sing again. _It would be a shame_, she thought, _if the world didn't hear the sound of your voice again_.


End file.
